saviorseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series
The Savior Series was written by Riley Masters. Pre-Writing Riley and her sister Kit Masters began planning for the story over Christmas Break 2008-9. This was mainly an idea for Riley, as she was switching out of one of her classes into a study hall, and she would need something to do. In the beginning, it was an original series with two characters who lived on the internet. When the FusionFall online game was released, Riley switched gears to make it one of the first FusionFall fanfiction stories on FanFiction.Net. The Series The Travelers The Travelers tells the story of Taylor McKenzie, a sixteen year old girl living in Florida. At the beginning of the story, she is living with the guilt that her mother died and, in her mind, it was her fault. Her younger sister, Dakota tries to cheer her up, but she usually can't. Dakota and Taylor begin playing ' ''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall ' when it is released. Due to an accident, Taylor is pulled into the game, just as she is attacked, leaving her game character blind. Dakota feels horrible about the accident, and she tries to take responsibility for it and apologize, but Taylor won't hear of it. Finally, she let's go when Dakota joins her in the game. The next Monday, new student Zane Michaels befriends the elder McKenzie sister. Taylor develops a crush, only to learn that he is the mysterious Blake Chronoabyss from the game, and he has ''slight issues with her character, Gaia Chaosabyss, as well as Dakota's Bella Dragonblazer. In a twist of luck, he lets go of his anger to help Taylor save Dakota. From then on they all become friends, and thus form the Travelers. Areas of the game begin to fall under the weight of a mysterious virus. The Travelers pull together a team of friends to help try and stop it from happening to Sector V, including Dakota's best friend Aelia Turner. She becomes part of the group. After they save the game, Taylor discovers that she can briefly see the world, but only for a few minutes at a time. On a leisurely day, they meet a weird group, but Taylor doesn't care. When they log out, they get pulled along with the weird group, to Paris, France. The Warriors The Warriors starts right where The Travelers ends. Taylor, Zane, and Dakota meet the Lyoko Warriors, who are searching for their friend Aelita. At the same time, they are trying to stop a virus, XANA, from destroying FusionFall. The Warriors move to America for the year in an exchange program. They team up with the Travelers on their missions, especially to find the Travelers' friends, who had gone missing. Dakota also falls for Odd Della Robbia. The Travelers reveal themselves to their entire town when a town meeting is called. That night, they ignore their parents' orders and log on, intent on saving their friends. They are able to, and all seems right in the world. The Warriors return to Paris at the end of the school year, leaving Dakota heartbroken. When they decide to play the game for fun, she jumps at the chance to get her mind off of Odd. They happen to find a small cave, and inside they find Aelita Schaeffer. They bring her back to Paris to be reunited with her friends. The Protectors Set Two years after The Warriors, Zane and Taylor are preparing to move to Chicago, where they have been accepted into the University of Chicago. The morning they plan to leave and drive there, the Travelers receive an odd video from the Warriors. They log on to discover that the FusionFall world has merged with the Digital World. They meet up with the Warriors, including Jeremie, who has logged in for the first time. Taylor and Zane run off the next morning to investigate a strange amount of blood on the front gates, and end up getting captured by the DigiDestined. They are freed once they proved to them that they are not a threat. Taylor and Zane formally meet the DigiDestined, everyone but Kouji. At the same time, the Warriors, Aelia, and Dakota are looking for Taylor and Zane. They run into a clone of Dakota, created over two years before. Zane is able to defeat her by jumping on her from behind. A treaty ending the war is signed a few days later, with Taylor and Zane signing to officiate it. They log out for the first time since they logged in, nearly a week later, to discover that their parents had moved them in, and discovered that they had a one bedroom apartment. Taylor and Zane are able to laugh it off. The Future Five years later, Zane and Taylor marry, with Aelia officiating. Their three groups are still together, and still going strong. Things had changed, but only for the better.